


Holiday Spirits

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ghosts only manifest once a year. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "frequency" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.
> 
> I swear this made sense when I wrote it. Reference to the episode "Ghostfacers" with a special round of "spot the crossover!"

Poor old Morton was out of the haunting business. It used to be an advantage, only manifesting once a year to haunt people. What Lydia called their “eternal one-year contract.” Lull their victims into a sense of security, then get them to kill their loved ones and themselves. It was harder after their house was condemned, but there were still parapsychologists or Hunters or someone looking for adventure. Maurice was certain this year it would be easy. Two Hunters, brothers, with enough angst to make them easy pickings. They’d never see Christmas. Not like those two F.B.I. agents from before.


End file.
